An Early Surprise
by charming writer
Summary: Kara/Linda goes into Labour a month earlier than expected & Oliver has to deliver his daughter.


**An Early Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics. **

**Author's Note: Kara/Linda goes into Labour a month earlier than expected & Oliver has to deliver his daughter.**

Oliver Queen ran down the corridor in Kara's apartment building & rang on the doorbell when he got to her door.

Not hearing anything he knocked on it. "Kara it's me open up?" He said quietly.

Oliver noticed a faint sound coming from inside the room & got his spare key from his back pocket & put it in the lock & opened up the door seeing Kara sprawled out on her couch gripping her stomach in pain.

The billionaire Queen released the key & rushed inside closing the door behind quickly & went over & bent down beside the ex-blonde Kryptonian who was moaning loudly.

"Kara, are you okay?" Oliver asked worriedly.

She shook her head tearfully. "No the baby's coming."

Oliver looked on shocked. "Are you sure? Lara's not due for another month."

Kara nodded her head. "Positive. I'm having contractions & my water broke 10 minutes ago."

Oliver looked down seeing the messy stain which had dripped down the side of the couch. Then placed his hand on Kara's stomach & rubbed it asking. "How far are apart are you?"

Kara shook her head again tearfully. "I don't know." "But I think my last one was 3 minutes ago."

"You must be in stage 2." Oliver replied commenting. "Which means Lara's, definitely coming."

She lifted her sweaty head up slightly. "How do you know?"

"Well after your waters brake contractions are 30-40 seconds going every 10 minutes then when its 3 minutes your 10cms dilated meaning you're fully effaced so the baby book says."

"God" Kara wailed painfully pushing her right hand against the back of the couch. "I can't have her now it's too early."

Oliver put his hand on her face & pushed her brown curly hair away from that. "It's okay Lara's lungs are fully developed so you'll be alright."

"No it's not alright Ollie." Kara wailed on.

"Well she's goanna come whether you like it or not so there's not much we can do about it." Oliver mentioned. "How did this happen?" He asked Kara.

She shook her head again. "I don't know but I think the confrontation with Zod earlier did it."

"Confrontation?" Oliver quizzed his Girlfriend.

"Yeah apparently Chloe installed small microchips into the identity cards me & her made for the Kandorian's & Zod found out & confronted me about it." Kara said.

"Did he hurt you?" He inquired worried & slightly angry.

She moved her head. "No but he would have if he thought I'd had done it though."

Oliver closed his eyes regrettably thinking he should've told her & Clark he knew what Chloe had done earlier.

"Owl it hurts." Kara moaned when another contraction hit her.

Oliver gripped her right hand & held onto that as he stroked her hair. "It's okay, sweetie breathe slowly."

She tried doing that but just groaned from the pain still. "I can't it really hurts like a bad period pain."

"Have you phoned an Ambulance?" Oliver questioned.

Kara nudged her head side wards. "No I haven't been able to."

Oliver nodded his head. "Okay I'm goanna do that just stay calm alright?"

He quickly went up to the black cordless & dialled 911.

A Woman on the other end answered. "911 what's your emergency?"

"My Girlfriend's having a baby & she's a month early." "What? Right I see." "Yes thank you."

Oliver hung the phone back down.

"What's happening?" Kara solicited him.

He came back over & bent down beside her.

"The Ambulance won't come unless it's really important because of the freak weather storm outside."

Oliver pointed out to the thunder, lightning & rain that, was crackling heavily near the window.

Kara huffed in fear. "What? But I'm in agony here."

"Well they won't come unless you're dying as Met Gen's overrun with patients." He surmised.

"But something could be wrong with Lara Ollie I'm scared." She replied crying.

Oliver stroked her hair & wiped her tears. "I know sweetie it's, okay your goanna be fine."

"But who'll deliver the baby?" Kara demanded.

"I'll have to if need, be." The blonde guy commented.

Kara shook her head an umpteenth time. "No Oliver you're not a Doctor. What about Emil?"

"He's probably dealing with patients at Met Gen." "Listen I've read baby books & studied up on what Midwife's do." Oliver stated.

"Call Dad or Clark they can speed me to the Hospital." She announced.

He wobbled his head. "Clark will be saving too many people from this storm to help & your Dad's off finding anymore Kandorian's."

"What about Bart?" Kara asked wilfully.

"He's investigating a lead up on Checkmate." The billionaire Queen announced.

"God I don't feel good." She stated abruptly.

He went down & pulled her near the knee nightdress up & studied Kara underneath.

Oliver gazed back up at her. "Kara you're crowning & I can see the head slightly. Your goanna have to push"

She wept wildly. "No I can't do that I'm not ready."

He stroked her forehead. "Sweetie if you don't push Lara could be deprived of oxygen & die which we don't want so your goanna have to do it okay?"

"Okay." Kara said worriedly nodding her head realising what she had to do.

"Alright then" Oliver replied getting into position in front of Kara & lifting her legs up & spreading them apart. "When the next contraction comes, push down real hard got it?"

She answered back. "Yes." Then felt one just afterwards.

"Okay bear down hard Kara." He ordered.

Kara did so & pushed her right hand back against the couch again as Oliver gripped his hand around the baby guiding it out.

When the shoulders appeared He spoke. "Okay stop & breathe we don't want her coming out too quickly."

"It's not over yet?" She asked quickly.

"Her shoulders are out but you've some way to go yet." Oliver demised.

"What? Jesus." Kara said annoyingly.

"When the next contraction comes, do it again." He told her.

She tried doing it but found that very hard.

"Kara, push harder bear down." Oliver incited.

"I can't Ollie." Kara wept weakly as the storm continued. "It's hurts & I feel, tired."

"No sleeping, just push got it?" He said with raised voice.

"Don't shout at me Ollie." She repulsed feeling the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life.

"I'm not shouting Kara just making sure you do, what needs doing okay?" Oliver commented seriously.

Kara nodded back understandably. "Okay."

"Right try again." He barked.

The ex-Kryptonian mustering up everything she had did just that freeing up Lara's shoulders more.

"Good you're doing great sweetie keep going." Oliver commented.

Kara did until her daughter's belly button appeared.

"Right just one more push okay?" The blonde man declared.

"Really?" The 5ft 6 inch woman proclaimed being over the most hurtful part of it.

Oliver nodded replying. "Absolutely I promise."

"Good cause I'm never doing this again." Kara announced as she pushed her hand against the couch one more time bearing down & groaning heavily until she felt a whoosh come out from her & an enormous cry afterwards as Oliver caught Lara in his arms.

"You did it she's out." He said smiling happily.

She looked down as Oliver pulled his new-born daughter up & placed her on Kara's chest.

Kara stared down smiling & laughing/crying contently as she spied her little girl. "Wow Oliver she's beautiful."

Oliver smiled again as he stroked Lara's head. "Yeah she's prefect." "You did great Kara."

She looked up & answered him. "& you also" "Maybe you should change careers or something."

He flapped his arms up. "Oh god no that's the only Lara Queen I'm delivering thank you."

"Queen-Lee" Kara redirected him.

"Queen-Lee right I got you sorry." Oliver apologised before staring down at the baby again. "Well your Father, Clark will have a nice surprise when they finish off what they're doing."

"They certainly will yes." The post birthed mother laughing & smiling said. She glanced up & spoke to Oliver afterwards. "I love you Ollie."

Oliver answered her back. "You to Kara"

They leaned forward & kissed each other lightly then basked in the new found experience they had.

The End. 


End file.
